Sonic Minis
by Whitney911
Summary: Heart pounding action and romance can be found just a click away. Whether you like sonamy or a story with only adventure, these mini stories are just what you need to make your day.
1. Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Remake

Okay, this isn't a story, but my story ideas that I've been conflicting over. Tell me which story you want to read most. Yes, this is a vote. Yes, there is a lot to read. If you've got your mind set on some other story and you want me to write it or something, I'm open to requests. I'll start one of these(or yours) after completing Loving You Again

The following are story ideas that I have been conflicting between

* * *

**Sonic the hedgehog 2006 remake:**

_Chapter 1: _

"Come with me, Princess Elise."

The small figure standing in front of her seemed vaguely familiar, despite the cape that she was in. Her eyes were shadowed, yet the emotions were clear. She was not human, nor a small child. A female animal with a strange color of pink as her fur. Elise had never witnessed such strange characteristics, nonetheless she had enough faith in this creature to do just as she was told. She was led by hand through all the corruption and chaos that the man who claimed himself as Dr. Eggman was creating. Before she could be kidnapped by the man, a blue figure who resembled the same species as the pink creature in front of her appeared from nowhere and destroyed the robots surrounding her within seconds. A blue tornado had suddenly encircled her, the robots and her mistress, and the next thing she knew was that the robots were destroyed and ones outside the circle were falling off ground. Explosions suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and nothing could be seen through the mist. That was when the pink girl came and took her out of the abyss of problematic situations. They were breaking into a run at a speed that was much too fast for the princess. The pink girl, realizing this, slowed her pace, although her impatience was unconditionally clear. When an explosion happened right next to them, though, the girl had the princess on her back in three seconds and was running faster than any human could. Fireballs flew at them, yet somehow the girl was able to avoid them. They both received several scratches from the flying rubble. Nonetheless, the girl kept running in an increasing speed, slightly panicked by all the commotion. Through the eruptions, the princess made an effort to yell out a question, but she could barely open her mouth due to her stress and fear. She made instant regrets about the ceremony and wished that she had thrown away the emerald she had in possession long before the fat man could attack. She was more than grateful when they came to a stop in a secure ally. The pink girl put her down and led her to a secret passageway inside a building. Where it led to, the princess did not know. However, she knew that her only chance in survival was to follow this girl to wherever she led her. When inside the passageway that greeted them with endless darkness, the girl closed the passageway and pulled out a flashlight. With a sigh, she lifted her hood and turned the switch.

"You alright, Princess?" the girl asked.

It took several tries to answer the question. "Yes."

The girl shown the flashlight to the princess and noticed the minor injuries.

"Gonna have to fix those later. We can't stop now. We need to make sure Eggman doesn't get you. Cause if he does, you're screwed."

Indeed a very comforting statement for the shaken princess.

"Um, may I ask your name?"

"Amy."

"Amy," Elise nodded to herself. "Thank you for helping me, Amy."

"No prob."

Amy turned and started walking farther into the darkness, Elise quickly trailing behind.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was in a very foul mood. His plans had, once again, been ruined by the blue rat. It was expected that he would come and destroy the robots. It wasn't expected that Sonic would have arranged for the team to save the princess. The scientist had flown off before any damage could be inputed upon himself, though he was not finished his search. He followed the trail that the princess and her 'savior' had gone, but it only led to a street. Their tracks were gone after that, and Eggman could not find them on radar anywhere. In frustration, he flew back to his air fleet while he pondered on his next move.

"Ugh! Curse that hedgehog!" the doctor cried to the high heavens. He knew well enough that the gods -- if there were any -- would never do such a thing. Rather, they would bless him for his good deeds. And why would they grant the wish of a man in attempt to conquer the world? They wouldn't.

He would find the princess nonetheless, acquire the Chaos Emerald and use her as the trigger to the Flames of Solianna.

* * *

Sonic ran as fast as his feet would allow. He had low spirits that Amy had completed her task successfully and feared that something may have happened to her and the princess. Yet, he remained dependent and went along with the plan, running to the plain valleys where the gang were to meet. He was completely unaware of the figure that resembled himself standing on a rooftop glaring at him with piercing hatred.

"I have found you, the Iblis Trigger."

* * *

Knuckles and Tails kept close watch on Eggman as he roamed the streets in a desperate search for Amy and the princess. They were in slight shock at how well Amy followed on the plan and at how successful the plan turned out to be. Eggman was unable to find the whereabouts of the girls, and with a frustrated curse to Sonic, he flew back to his airship.

"Success!" Tails exclaimed, standing up and making his way towards the X Tornado. Knuckles followed with a smile punching at his lips, thinking about how well Eggman deserved such failure due to all the times he had been tricked. He was also very pleased with Amy's performance despite the commotion that surrounded them, feeling like his little sister was finally able to catch up to him. He hopped onto the wing of the X Tornado and Tails piloted towards the plain valleys, taking a long detour in order not to raise suspicion.

* * *

We can all pretty much agree how terrible this game turned out. Ever since watching it on Youtube (don't have Playstation. Very depressing, I'll tell you), I've just wanted to hurl. WHY? WHY DID SONIC TEAM DO THIS TO THAT POOR, UNDESERVING BLUE HEDGEHOG, WHO HAS DONE NOTHING TO HARM HUMAN KIND?????

Anyways, my version of it. Turned out pretty good, I'll say.


	2. Untitled, Crossover Story, Resolution

For those who don't like Sonamy, I'll give head warnings regarding which ones have that couple. But, they are pretty interesting nonetheless.  


* * *

**Untitled: Sonamy**_  
Summary_: With Amy suddenly being more open to life and all, Sonic has gotten curious about her. And somehow he ends up getting caught up in her and about the things he never knew about her. But, as he finally shows her the attention she's been wanting for years, she pulls away. And there is a big reason for that. What could that reason be, I wonder??????

_Teaser:_

"Wait, Ames!"

"What, Sonic?" Amy snapped, whipping around to face him.

"Why aren't you giving me a chance? I mean, I'm asking you something you've wanted me to ask you for the past six years."

"And it's taken that long? What makes you think I still want that, anyways?"

"Cause of the way you look at me."

"You're asking me why I'm not giving you a chance, but what about _me?_ You never gave me a chance."

"I didn't make the initiative to get to know you. I didn't think you were much, but now I'm talking to you and I'm...I'm falling in love with you, Ames."

"Then I guess you're gonna have to resist, huh?"

She turned around, but Sonic grabbed her shoulder.

"You want to, Ames. I know you do. But you're scared, aren't you?" he argued. "You don't _want_ it to work out."

After casting a long glare at him, Amy turned and walked down the street without another word.

* * *

**Mix Story: Sonic/Mario/Zelda/Starfox:  
**

_Summery: _The baddies are up to no good again. Perhaps this time more bad than before. Akira runs from her village as it's being attacked. Daisy escapes the grasp of Bowser's evil forces while Princess Peach is carried away while on vacation. Amy gets separated from the group when saving Cream from a canon fire. And a new fox in town crashes while searching for her lost brother. Meanwhile, Link's village is attacked. Mario heard of Peach's kidnapping and Luigi heard of Daisy's retreat into a dangerous forest. Sonic searches for Amy. And the Wolf Team has kidnapped a little kid, making Fox McCloud responsible for saving him. What could happen when fates collide?

* * *

**Resolution**: Sonamy

_Summery: _Realizing that she barely knew anything about Sonic, Amy now has a new resolution. She tries to open up to everyone, Sonic included. As she learns new things about Sonic, such as his favorite bands and works of art, she falls in love with him all over again. And he's gotten a lot more open with her.....

_Teaser: _

And I thought I knew it all.

"Sonic!"

The poor guy didn't even have time to brace himself before I made impact. My arms snuggled around his chest, I rubbed my head from side to side against his back, simply _adoring_ the soft fur that smelt of fresh air.

"Amy," Sonic groaned. I giggled and released him. Jumping to the side so that we were face-to-face, I said, "yes, my dear fiancé?"

"God, Amy. How many-I'm not your fiancé!"

I never took that as even a hint.

I giggled some more. Then somehow I got into the conversation about our "future together." After two minutes, I noticed--but did not take into consideration--the plea in Sonic's eyes as he looked over to Tails. Taking action, the two-tailed fox came over and started talking to Sonic about some useless crap about the X Tornado. I could make out the conversation slightly, but I used all of my will power to block out the uninteresting conversation by focusing on Sonic's lips moving. I wondered to myself how long it would be until I would actually touch those lips without causing an immediate reaction of distaste. I reasoned to myself that it would be soon, as I had another plan on catching Sonic's eye and having him hand over that concealed heart of his. I only clued in on the dialogue when Tails mentioned something about music. I payed attention there, listening to the two exchange their opinions on random bands I didn't even know of. Then Crush 40 was brought up, and I only came down to earth when Sonic said, "man, I love those guys" with an expression of absolute fascination, making me ask myself, "who the heck is this guy who I've had a crush on for these six flippin' years?"  
I had no idea what they were talking about after. I was just staring into some other dimension of thought that made me think about everything that I've been missing.

Crush 40? Who the heck are they? And why does Sonic like them so much? Better still, why did I care?

And when I looked from the orange fox to the blue hedgehog, I knew.

Why couldn't I talk like that with Sonic?

Wasn't it obvious?

It's because I never gave Sonic the chance. I was always talking about something like marriage or affection. Sonic never even got his opinion through, because I never let it get through. I was so self-absorbed that I didn't want Sonic to reject me.

I knew all along, didn't I? I just didn't want it to be true. All this time, I was trying to avoid a broken heart, but never even got to know the one who would break it. Sure, I could tell you off the bat if Sonic grew a new hair on his arm, I knew his appearance so well. But I didn't _know_ him.

I wanted to know. But Sonic didn't talk to me like he talked to Tails. And I knew why.

It had taken a conversation about Crush 40 to bring me out of my tiny hole of fairy tales and have me realize that I was getting no where.

I didn't know that the tears had started, but Tails looked pretty alarmed when he started asking me if I was okay. Heck, so did Sonic.  
That only made it worse. Knowing that everyone has been so kind and patient with me, despite how stubborn I was only made me feel a pang of hate towards myself.

Stupid, Stupid me.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

And I ran from them, not able to stand the guilt overfilling me.

* * *

God, I wanna write em all!!!!!! HELP ME PEOPLE!!!

* * *


	3. To Change the Past

The following is a story that requires a lot of mathematical/technical theories. None of that is mentioned in the TEASER, but if I were to do this story, it would be. Remember, if I were to do this story, the scene would be completely different and would be much more interesting. These are TEASERS. Just so ya know.

* * *

**To Change the Past: Sonamyish  
**

_Summary_: Sonic is just about to say "I do" to becoming Sally's husband, but he starts to reconsider after suddenly being plunged into a portal to the future, where he meets his future self and witnesses the complicated love triangle he will get into.

TEASER 1:

It only took an hour for the news to be known throughout the entire country under the rule of Princess Sally Acorn. Thanks to the advanced technology, the word of Princess Sally being engaged to Sonic the hedgehog was known throughout all community within this short time. It was the talk of the day, as it was a very unexpected occurrence to have taken place. For Sonic the hedgehog to have finally settled down and to have made the decision of taking on responsibility of ruler-ship and marriage was a factor that could never even be thought of. But it was happening, without a doubt.  
This news wasn't all happy for everyone. One hedgehog in particular had a tough time accepting it.

"Amy! Did you hear?" was how her good friend Miles "Tails" Prower started the conversation.

"Hear what?" she asked anxiously. She was a hedgehog who adored gossip and news. She didn't think that what she was about to hear was something that would cause her dread for the rest of her life.

"That Sonic is getting married to Sally?"

"...No. No, I didn't hear of that."

Nor did she wish to. Of course, the two-tailed fox most certainly did not help in the situation.

"Man, I never expected that. Did you? Sonic's the last person who would ever get married. This is-"

"All wrong," finished Amy, unable to stop tears from forming and escaping the barrier in her eyes. The fox made attempts to comfort her, but his attempts were futile. He called Cream the rabbit, the pink hedgehog's good friend, who didn't know how to comfort her friend either. She told her mother, Vanilla, of the situation, who came over immediately. She provided Amy with a good amount of chocolate and soap-operas to help her cope, which Amy took full occupancy of as soon as she received them. Vanilla used the best of her knowledge to make Amy feel better, but nothing could mend  
a broken heart, something Vanilla knew well. She left Amy on her own after a while.

Sonic the hedgehog, who was slightly overwhelmed with the looks he received from multiple people (mostly sad fan-girls), was making his way towards the dwelling of Amy Rose, who was now eating chocolate and watching her soap-operas with tears streaming down her face. He was in unfortunate hope that he would be able to tell her of his engagement before the news travelled to her. Luck was not on his side, which he soon found out as he caught a glimpse of her red and teary eyes. Sighing, he made his way towards the couch and sat down a fair distance from her.

"I was hoping to tell you, but it seems you already know," he said. He looked up at the television, where the scene of a female ferret who was yelling at a male monkey who had cheated on her was taking place. Amy remained silent, hoping to become too entwined in the movie to know what the blue hedgehog next to her was saying.

"I'm sorry," he continued. "I know this is hard for you. But I have feelings for Sally. She's very responsible and helps out a lot. She's also-"

"I get it," Amy intervened. "I'm alright with it. I just want you to be happy, after all. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine after watching these movies."  
Sonic looked at his admirer, who he felt to have let down. "Sorry," he muttered again. He then got up and left Amy's home. As soon as she was sure of his departure, she broke down into tears, knowing that she would never be able to hold her lover in her arms again.

Teaser 2:

"Sonic! Wait!"

He stopped and turned to her.

"Amy. Please don't try-"

"I'm not going to try to stop you!" she exclaimed. "This is your choice." She looked down to her feet and tried to stop her tears, but there was no possible function to do so. She looked up at her hero, who was blurred because of her flooded eyes.

She continued, "but I have one request. Please, just....kiss me. Before you get married."

It was a strange question, causing Sonic to be in a small shock.

"I've always wanted you to be my first kiss, so since this is the only time you'll be able to..."

Sighing, Sonic walked towards her, hands in the pockets of his tuxedo. He was moved with pity for the girl who stood before him, and he knew just how much it hurt her to see him saying "I do" to someone other than her. Nonetheless, she was attending his wedding, wearing an elegant, bright colored dress and a fancy hair do instead of wearing black or not coming in the first place. And he appreciated that his closest friend was going to be there for his big day.

He put his hand around Amy's neck and pulled her head to him. Sonic closed his eyes and their lips locked. Tears streaming through her closed eyes, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and held him, willing for him to never leave this position. Of course, that was not to happen, as Sonic was going to be a married man. With much force, she restraint herself and pulled away, muttering a thank you.

"Hang in there, Ames," Sonic told her, hugging her one last time. "Sorry, and thanks."

And he turned and walked towards the palace.

* * *

Amy had managed to dry her tears and fix her hair before the ceremony began. She quickly took her seat in the back, in case she was to break into tears during the ceremony. Sonic, who was standing in the front, noticed Amy's entry and smiled at her in appreciation for her coming. She smiled back at him sadly and looked back at the ground. The room which the wedding was taking place was decorated superbly, flower petals covering each inch of the floor and white camellias were attached by string to the nicely decorated walls. To Amy, however, it looked more like a funeral.  
Then the orchestra started to play and everyone stood for the princess bride to make her entrance. Her beauty in the dress was stunning, making many gasp and murmur in awe. She wore a white dress with violet crocus flowers upon it. In her bouquet, matching crocuses, clematises and larkspurs made a perfect collection. Sally Acorn gracefully walked to her fiancé with a happy smile printed on her face.

Already it was too much for Amy to handle. It should be her walking down that isle to the man of her dreams. But it didn't work out that way. She accepted it, though. She pulled out a handkerchief and patted her eye lids. She tried not to listen to the speaker who did the dedication ceremony, but words such as love, husband, marriage and forever kept bringing her attention back to the reality. It was when the vows commenced that she could not bear it any longer. She quietly made her exit and ran towards the forest next to the castle so that she could cry secretly. She didn't stop running even when the light was blocked by the trees. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran and ran, screaming and cursing. When she could run no more, she fell to her knees into a mud puddle, but she couldn't have cared less. She was too weak to her knees to get up again because of her crying. She put all her strength in the action, hoping that it would be the last time.  
Sonic knew she would run out. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. He was happy that she tried her best nonetheless.  
He had trouble paying attention to the wedding because of her though.

"We are gathered here today," the pope said, "to celebrate the joyous moment of Sonic the hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn. Thank you for all who have travelled far and near in order to share this special day. We are gathered here together to celebrate one of life's greatest relationships: the union between man and woman."

Sonic felt slightly uncomfortable as he said this.

Because the pope didn't know this, he continued, "love is full of laughter and rejoicing. It nourishes the other and provides comfort through thick and thin. Two people who are in love keep no secrets from each other, trusting each one with their lives. This is why these two before you have come today."

The only thing that Sonic could think of was Amy. There was something wrong with that.

Sonic stopped listening to what the guy was saying, instead concentrating on Sally. She looked stunning, he admitted to that.

"Now we shall continue with the vows," the dude said. He turned to Sonic.

"Sonic the hedgehog, do you take Princess Sally Acorn to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I....do?"

Sonic looked around. Everyone had stopped moving. A guy who was about to sneeze still had his head up ready to let it out. A woman who was in the middle of her yawn was not moving. Come to think of it, nothing was moving.

"Uh, speaker guy?" Sonic poked him. Unfortunately he tipped over.

"What the heck?" Sonic asked himself. Even Sally wasn't moving.

A glowing light caught his attention. He shielded his eyes, and when the light disappeared, he lowered his hands.

"Tikal? What's going on here?"

"Time has frozen," Tikal answered, making her way towards the blue hedgehog.

"Why?"

"Because I stopped it. Sonic, you don't know what you're doing."

"Huh?"

Now standing in front of him, she continued, "let me show you what will happen if you say I do."

And Sonic was suddenly hurled into the reappearing portal and floated through time and space.


	4. Singing for You

**Sonic Super Star**

_Summery: _After being told by a certain someone of her loss of affection for him, Sonic starts a life as a super star, receiving all the love from fan girls that he will be missing. But when a paper received in the fan-lines a few years later says that Tails is dying, he goes back...and has to face _her_ again. He is again involved in a complicated love train and experiences things like no other as he stands by his brother-like figure to his death bed.

_Teaser:_

The excitement was almost dangerous.

One could swear they were entering a never-ending mosh pit as they walked through the entrance to the concert grounds. Screaming girls (and some guys) were rushing towards the front, wanting to have every moment they could with a close up view of the hottest star on the planet, Sonic the hedgehog. Even his first appearance had brought the fans over the top. The pop star had been at the top of the charts throughout his career, which had started five years ago. His sexy voice and fine appeal were the main causes of such success.

Girls in the crowd almost muted out the singer who was now making his opening. With a wink and his playboy half-grin, he yelled in his mic, "sup?"

This brought girls into a screaming session, along with a few of those popular fainting events.

"Okay, okay," Sonic laughed. "Guess it's doing good. How 'bout I just start singing?"

Before he had even finished his sentence the drummer was yelling, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" and the drums and guitar were doing their magic. After four quarter bars, the blue hedgehog went with his opening. Fans were still pushing their way to the front--well, trying to. In some sort of desperate need, fights were even being initiated. Guards were very handy in these sort of events.

One girl in particular was trying to avoid any epic battles and simply get through the crowds. Due to how famous the creature performing on stage was, though, it was the biggest challenge she had ever faced. Somehow, thanks to her fierce determination that many girls have when it comes to the super sexy pop star, she was managing through the crowd rather well. A few yelled out threats were needed here and there, but nonetheless, by the third song she had made her way to the stage. She didn't let the glares and name calling--even the middle finger at one point--get to her, because she had something she needed to do.

She tried desperately to get the hedgehog to look at her, but, then again, so was every single girl in the area. Girls practically died of delight when having the amazing privilege of seeing Sonic the hedgehog with their very own eyes.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," muttered the girl who was getting slightly irritated with her wasted efforts. She had received five new bruises in just two seconds from all the crashing and pushing. She really was in a mosh pit. She used force to keep herself from getting injured any farther. She barely had any time to focus on the singer because she was too busy dealing with her surroundings.

* * *

After the concert was over, most of the girls were either thinking, "Oh my god, he was so hot!" or "He didn't even look at me!"

The girl mentioned earlier was thinking the second thought. "Not like he'd stop for me or anything," she assured herself. "Who were they kidding? And to send me too."

She noticed everyone making a speedy run towards the exit. She remembered that there would be the fan lines where the star would sign autographs. With an idea banging in her head, she grinned and dashed towards the front. The only problem now was the width of the waiting crowds bunched up behind the red carpet railings.

So much for her plan.

The screaming started as she bravely stepped towards the crowds. Sonic the hedgehog, accompanied by a pair of dark sunglasses and two body guards on either side of him, came through the exit.

Realizing that this was her only chance, the girl pushed and budged though the troublesome crowd.

A throbbing pain already started in Sonic's wrist after five signatures. Yet, signature after signature, Sonic kept his to-die-for smile plastered on his face. "Almost over," he thought, taking the pen and notepad from a female monkey. He handed the pad back to her as he lowered his glasses slightly with his left hand so that he could wink at her. She fainted into her friend's arms. He continued to the next person, taking a paper that was being waved urgently. He unfolded it and was about to write when he noticed that there was already some writing in it.

_Tails is dying_

He frowned and looked up just in time to see a pair of emerald eyes before their master was pushed away by crazy fan girls.

Looking back at the writing, he knew exactly who had given this paper to him.

Amy.

The same girl who had unknowingly broken his heart five years ago.

And now she was telling him that his best friend was dying?

He rushed into his limo, needing some time to think.


	5. Short Stories

**SHORT STORIES**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Mosh Pit:**

_Summary_: After a fight, Sonic sees Amy on a date with another guy. Upon hearing that they're going on a date to see a band, Sonic follows them. And the mosh pit never lies, especially when it comes to, shall we say, connections.

* * *

**Kitchen Oneshots:**

Three sonamy oneshots that all take place in Amy's kitchen

First one should be in my gallery

* * *

**ONESHOTS**

**Inspired Sonic Stories: **

First one's in my gallery

* * *

**Undeserving**:

Amy has recently found comfort upon encouraging other romances through novels. After reading her seventh romance novel, she gets frustrated with her own love life and decides to move on. It's one of the hardest things to do, it being an emotional drain on her. Especially considering how persistent Sonic's being, who recognizes that there's something up with Amy's emotions.

* * *

**To Save a Rose:**

When Sonic hears that Amy attempted suicide, he doesn't know what to think. Now he's on a full fledge resolution to make her feel better.

* * *

**Baseball game:**

What sort of commotion could bring even baseball haters to the edge of their seats and bring all the stores in Mobius to a close? Why, it's the baseball game between the Sonic Team and their rivals, of course! (Slight sonamy)

_Teaser: _

If you chose to go on a full fledged shopping spree today, you'd be disappointed to see almost every store closed due to a very special, unexpected event that was taking place. It would be wise to go to the Mobius baseball center and receive a burst of excitement and anticipation instead, which would be a decision you would not regret. What sort of event could bring you to the edge of your seat, close all the stores in Mobius, and even interest ones who despise sports to a baseball stadium? Why, it's the ultimate baseball tournament between the Sonic Team and their rivals!  
Now, let us place ourselves in the bleachers and be amazed, shall we?

* * *

**Intensity**:

It's just a very intense dance between two people that are madly in love, though not admitting it. What's so special?

* * *


	6. Won't Give In

Forgot to mention, the following stories are just sonamy. Sorry for those who don't like em. You might as well leave now. If you want me to continue a certain story, tell me.  
**

* * *

Re-do of Won't Give In**:

_Summary:_ In realization that she could do nothing to help the Sonic team, Amy leaves for training in response to the advice of Rouge. Two years later, she partakes in a competition. The same one the Sonic Team is participating in. Behold the new and improved Won't Give In.

Teaser:

It always happened to her.

It was like an ever-so-repetitive story line that refused to have a happy ending. The author just loved to have the same thing happen over and over again, not letting the pink hedgehog playing the role have a chance to be helpful once in a while. No, the author thought that it would be better if Amy Rose remained the victim, hanging two-hundred feet in the air above a blue sea area infested with merciless jellyfish. This was the result of being unable to use self defense effectively.  
Terrified, the pink girl in jeopardy screamed for her blue hero to come and save her before her life fell of the edge. She took a few deep breaths after a few seconds of hollering, telling herself not to fidget and to find her happy place. Of course, it was slightly difficult when you hear a slight rip in the rope that is tied around you two-hundred feet in the air. Eyes going wide, Amy started kicking and yelling desperately.  
From below, she heard Sonic yell something, but she couldn't hear him over Eggman's pathetic Santa Claus laugh. She did hear Eggman say, "Haha. Too bad your precious girlfriend here can't do anything for herself, or else you would still have the Chaos Emeralds."  
That struck a cord in her, and she stopped moving all together. Perhaps she would be of more assistance if she just...died? If it weren't for her, Sonic wouldn't have been bothered.  
This was a thought that flashed through Amy's mind every time she was being held hostage in some way. She was never able to bring herself to fulfill the aide, therefore causing much trouble for everyone else.

She felt a tear slowly roll down her right cheek. She blinked away any others that may have escaped. She refused to cry. It was her fault that everything went wrong, after all. She didn't deserve compassion.

She heard another rip, then another right after. In five seconds, the rope had completely ripped, and she was falling towards the sea.  
Despite how scared she was, she couldn't help but feel relieved. This wouldn't be such a bad death compared to all the other opportunities she faced. She would have accomplished everyone's desires as well. This was all for the better.

She shut her eyes before she could make impact with the sea.

The fall ended twenty feet before it should have.

Amy opened her eyes to see that Sonic had caught her before she had fallen. He carefully placed her down on the deck and asked if she was hurt. After he said this, Eggman laughed and started to fly off with the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic growled, and was about to go after him but thought better of it. He reached towards the knot in the rope that was around Amy and pulled it. As the rope fell around her legs, Amy told Sonic to go after Eggman. Sonic was about to protest, but Amy insisted, so Sonic nodded and did as he was told. Amy, however, went towards the edge of the floating ship and sat down with her legs dangling and broke into tears.

"This is the last time I will be a burden to Sonic," she claimed, recalling her unpleasant conversation with Rouge.

"You're still around?" Rouge had asked.

Amy turned towards her with a glare. "Rouge."

"Gee, it's amazing you're still in one piece. Sonic must do a lot of labour to keep you safe. Wonder why he tries."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, hon. You know how you're always being kidnapped and stuff?" She jumped onto a small ledge next to the sidewalk. "You're probably a pain to him."

"Th-that's not true!"

"Face it, honey. The truth hurts. Why are you even part of the team? You don't really do anything other than chase after that blue hedgehog."

"I do much more than that!"

"Really? Tell me, what is it that you do?"

"Well, I..." Amy looked down at the ground, realizing that she had been defeated.

"Didn't think so." Checking her nails, Rouge mentioned, "If you ever want to improve yourself and be a bit useful, you can go to Retro City and do a special training program there. I was taught my moves there. The instructor's name's Claire. But you gotta be really special and you gotta convince her to train you. Just in case you wanna help yourself out."

With that, Rouge flew off, leaving the pink hedgehog in a verge of tears.

Looking up at the sunset in the horizon, Amy decided to do just that. While waiting for Tails to come by with the X Tornado, she planned out her schedule and to-go list in her head, being mentally prepared to leave the next week.

* * *


	7. Push You Away, I'll Save You, Untitled 2

**SHORT STORIES**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Mosh Pit:**

_Summary_: After a fight, Sonic sees Amy on a date with another guy. Upon hearing that they're going on a date to see a band, Sonic follows them. And the mosh pit never lies, especially when it comes to, shall we say, connections.

* * *

**Kitchen Oneshots:**

Three sonamy oneshots that all take place in Amy's kitchen

First one should be in my gallery

* * *

**ONESHOTS**

**Inspired Sonic Stories: **

First one's in my gallery

* * *

**Undeserving**:

Amy has recently found comfort upon encouraging other romances through novels. After reading her seventh romance novel, she gets frustrated with her own love life and decides to move on. It's one of the hardest things to do, it being an emotional drain on her. Especially considering how persistent Sonic's being, who recognizes that there's something up with Amy's emotions.

* * *

**To Save a Rose:**

When Sonic hears that Amy attempted suicide, he doesn't know what to think. Now he's on a full fledge resolution to make her feel better.

* * *

**Baseball game:**

What sort of commotion could bring even baseball haters to the edge of their seats and bring all the stores in Mobius to a close? Why, it's the baseball game between the Sonic Team and their rivals, of course! (Slight sonamy)

_Teaser: _

If you chose to go on a full fledged shopping spree today, you'd be disappointed to see almost every store closed due to a very special, unexpected event that was taking place. It would be wise to go to the Mobius baseball center and receive a burst of excitement and anticipation instead, which would be a decision you would not regret. What sort of event could bring you to the edge of your seat, close all the stores in Mobius, and even interest ones who despise sports to a baseball stadium? Why, it's the ultimate baseball tournament between the Sonic Team and their rivals!  
Now, let us place ourselves in the bleachers and be amazed, shall we?

* * *

**Intensity**:

It's just a very intense dance between two people that are madly in love, though not admitting it. What's so special?

* * *


	8. Just A Cruise

**Just a Cruise:**

_Summery_: It's romance on the boat. How can a simple (or not so simple) cruise initiate Sonic's feelings? Inspired by Titanic, without the tragedy.

_Teaser: _

"God, I hate this," Sonic said, his expression complimenting his pure disgust as he looked at the sea below him.

"Haha, we know," Amy said, leaning against the rail next to him. "Don't worry. It's not like it's gonna sink or something."

"That's what they all say. Then what do ya know? They sink!"

With a laugh, she stated, "scardy-cat."

"AM NOT! And you should say it right. It's scardy-hedgehog. Geez, Ames. I've known you all these years and you still don't know my species?" Nonetheless, a playful grin escaped his expression.

"Sorry. Isn't that obvious," she played along.

"Uh, earth to Amy. We're the same species."

"Really? You must have had some sort of malfunction at birth."

"I think you got your eye sight busted up or something."

"Very probable."

* * *

This was the part where they all went over and drowned. Sonic had just known it would come to this. But had anyone listened to him? NO! So now they were in the middle of a storm and the ship was rocking back and forth so violently that barely anyone could hold one.

Sonic just wished it wasn't _her_ who went over.

The lightning hit, and suddenly Amy went over. Over the roaring thunder that seemed to have some sort of grudge on them, Sonic heard Cream scream Amy's name, and that activated panic mode that had him knowing that either Amy wasn't on the ship or she was in serious danger. It would be the same, either way.

He dashed over to where she should have been but wasn't and saw through the missile rain Amy hanging over board. It took all the force in him not to join her. The wind fought as hard as it could in order to push Sonic overboard, but he too had a strong will. He absolutely refused to let Amy fall over before he did himself.

Holding on to whatever he could, he slowly made his way as fast as he could, trepidation engulfing his gut. He grabbed Amy's hand, squeezing it so hard that it might have hurt her. But she didn't let that fact get her to pull away. She somehow managed to bring her other arm around Sonic, who put his arm around her waist.

Over the storm, he yelled to her, "Alright, on three I'm gonna pull you up!"

She nodded, and waited for three to come. Of course, bad things happen at the worst times, so waves started crashing up and tried to ingest her. She let out a scream as she lost her grip and started falling. Sonic grasped her wrist and used all strength he possessed (thanks to adrenaline rush) to pull her up.

He had no idea how he did it, but it didn't matter. Holding onto a rope with so much compulsion that his circulation stopped, he tightened his grip around Amy and pulled her closer into his chest.

* * *


End file.
